Dark Roses
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A ShadAmy Shadouge story, I don't really know why I have Shadow with Rouges suddenly at a point, but I'll explain at the end. Anyway, enjoy you luck lot! Rated T to be safe. Whole story on one page...


Title: Dark Roses

Summary: I CAN'T WRITE A SUMMARY! Let's just say it's a ShadAmy, okay? Sometimes I suck at summaries, sometimes I don't...

Chapter 1: The return of a shadow

Shadow the hedgehog looked down from a building across the street onto Amy Rose's small but comfortable house. He didn't really know why he had been attracted to her so much lately, he only knew that no one knew, not even her, he smirked, that was just how he liked it, he didn't want anyone to find out in case it was a passing fancy. He exhaled and looked at the sky. Sometimes he seriously wondered why he hadn't tried to just shoot himself or some other tactic to make himself die, but maybe he was afraid that Maria would disapprove of the things he had done after she'd died? He shook his head to clear it of these troubling thoughts. He stood up and left.

&

Amy Rose yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced out the window at the roof of the apartment building across the street, while asleep, she'd had the strange feeling of being watched for over a month, and she had no idea why, if it came again, she might get the Chaotix onto it. She giggled at them trying to figure out something that purely came from her sleep.

She got herself some toast and turned... and she almost dropped the teapot, Sonic was grinning at her, leaning casually on the open window. "Hey Amy. How are you?" "SONIKUU!" Sonic winced as Amy hugged him, he could have sworn he heard some of his bones crack. Amy pulled away, "Would you like some breakfast Sonic?" She asked, he rubbed his chest while thinking, then he shrugged, "Sure, why not?" "What would you like?" More thought, "Toast I suppo..." "Toast it is! Would you like jam or butter?" "Jam." She smiled at him then disappeared into the kitchen, he let himself in through the now unlocked door and sat down at the kitchen table. And asked the question he asked her now whenever he came over, "Have you seen Shadow?" She sighed, "No Sonic, I haven't." Why did he ask her about Shadow? Shadow had been missing for a year and he still hadn't been found. The authorities thought he was dead, but why then, hadn't his body been found? She dismissed the thought to tend to her pancakes, because even though Sonic only said toast, he never objected to getting her excellent pancakes. Her eyes flickered up to look at Sonic, then past him out the window, what she saw made her drop the metal flipper and gasp, for a split second, she had seen a black hedgehog with crimson highlights. She fainted.

&

I allowed the Rose girl to see, but only for a second, I don't know if it was the best of ideas, but what has been done cannot be reversed. So I might as well not stew over it. Shadow had watched Sonic the faker take Amy out of her house at top speed and head for the hospital, he kept pace easily along the rooftops when allowed, when not, he'd chaos control to a building to keep up. Sonic skidded to a halt in front of the hospital doors. The doctors knew how he acted so they took her to check that nothing more serious had happened. Sonic waited anxiously, tapping his foot out of habit. "You don't ever change do you faker?" Sonic jumped badly, he spun around, "Shadow!" Shadow smirked, "Who else?" A doctor was approaching them, Shadow knew what for, "How is she?" He asked softly. "She's stable, you can visit her if you..." "No, I'll probably either make her faint or she'll get shocked badly." Before Sonic could stop him, Shadow turned, and chaos controlled. "Shad!" Sonic complained to thin air.

&

Amy was now safely back at her house, "Ames, you have to promise not to faint on me if I tell you who met me at the hospital and asked how you were." Said Sonic grinning like an idiot. "I promise Sonikuu." Sonic suppressed a shudder, "Shadow!" "Sh...Shadow?" She asked, hardly daring to believe it. "Yup, came in, and addressed me, with "you don't ever change do you faker?" and then when I said his name he said "who else?" but when the doctor came he dismissed my presence and asked how you were!" Finished Sonic dramatically. Her eyes widened, Shadow had asked after her? After Sonic left she thought about this, she had helped him remember Maria's true wish on the ARK, but when he saved the planet and all those aboard the ARK he disappeared, that was a year ago, and when it was officially stated that he was dead, she had felt... guilty? Like someone had torn a pit out of her heart, but she used to feel like that for Sonic, come to think of it, she didn't find herself so madly affectionate of Sonic anymore, sure she'd hug him and call him Sonikuu but there wasn't the same affection behind it anymore. She found herself feeling slightly melancholy. But she pushed it aside and decided to go shopping.

In the mall, Amy looked in delight at the number of sales, and all the pretty clothes. She quickly acquired a huge number of items, the bags were heavy, but not too many. "Need a hand?" Whispered a voice in her ear. She jumped, "Shadow!" "This is the second time today but I'll say it anyway, who else?" He smirked at her, flustered she said, "Well um... yes, uh... thanks, would you like to get something from the food court?" He carried the bags with no strain, he shrugged. "Either way I don't really care." Amy led him to the food court then, feeling in special need of a tea. In the end she convinced him to get something so he settled for a burger, he had said he didn't really care what kind so Amy chose the largest they had. Shadow had raised his eyebrow but not objected.

Shadow's POV:

The Rose girl, Amy, looks at me, like she's afraid that if I don't eat what she ordered for me, I'm either going to attack her or disappear into thin air, maybe she thinks I haven't eaten for a year? That's an interesting one, I only ate half of the year, and then haven't eaten anything since, so while she nails me to the chair with her gaze, I eat the burger, not really caring about the taste. Her bags aren't really heavy, I have no idea why she struggled with them, but who cares? Who really cares?

End Shadow's POV:

Amy quickly finished her shopping and took Shadow to her car, "Hey Shadow, uh... would you like to stay with me?" Shadow nodded, this meant he wouldn't find himself sitting on a building across the street watching her sleep every night, or until the fancy passed. He sat looking at the scenery whizzing past them, "Um, Shadow?" He turned his head slightly in response. "Why did you check on me first?" She asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity, he froze, then relaxed, and shrugged, "I seem to have taken a... a fancy, to you recently." He said, with some difficulty, he would not have admitted it to anyone else. At least, so honestly. Amy blinked, "To me?" He nodded. Then resumed looking at the scenery. Amy felt like someone had given her a warm drink while she was freezing, she still couldn't identify the feeling coming from the abyss in her heart but she somehow realized that it was connected to Shadow.

Chapter 2: The Party

When Vanilla and Cream sent out invitations to everyone for a party Amy was terribly flustered. "What is it?" Asked Shadow. Amy showed him, "Would you... would you like to come?" Amy asked, afraid that he wouldn't. He looked into her eyes for a moment, lost in their emerald depths, realizing she wanted him to he found himself saying, "Sure." She gave him a hug, Shadow had tensed, expecting to get the bone crushing hug usually reserved for Sonic, but the hug she gave him was gentle, and conveyed her thanks. He relaxed.

During the next few days before the party, Amy insisted he get some things so he got a pair of reflective silvery green sunglasses, and at Amy's insistence, let someone examine his shoes and make him a new pair of Air Skates, the brand was named Darkness (it became very popular).

On the day of the party Amy insisted Shadow wear a pair of jeans she got him, black with red splashes here and there, as if paint had splashed accidentally onto the fabric, though he wouldn't say, Amy could tell he liked them. So he put them on, pushed his sunglasses to just above his forehead, and walked out of the house with her, she looked in pleasure at his outfit, he looked so good in it! After awhile he stopped, "I could carry you, it will get us there faster." And without waiting for an answer he picked her up, and skated. They were there in three minutes. Amy straightened her dress, "Thanks Shadow." She said, he only nodded, sticking his gloved hands into his pockets while Amy rang the doorbell. Cream answered, "Hello Ms. Amy! You look lovely!" She hadn't seen Shadow. "Hi Cream! I brought someone with me. Just don't say anything! It's a surprise." Cream agreed, Amy pulled Shadow up beside her. Cream's eyes widened with pleasure, she quietly greeted him so no one else would hear. "Mr. Shadow! I'm glad you're alive, come on in, I hope you enjoy the party!" She held the door open, allowing the two to pass into the hallway.

The party was in the living room, when Amy entered they were going to move forward to greet her, then they saw Shadow. Everyone froze, realizing who they were reacting to, Amy put a protective arm around Shadow. Surprised, but pleasantly so, he put his arm around her shoulder, she flashed a quick smile at him. "Shadow!" Rouge finally broke the silence and rushed forwards to embrace him. "Hi Rouge." He muttered. She beamed at him, "Why didn't you visit to let me know you hadn't bitten the dust?" Shadow was saved from answering by Amy, who dragged him to the buffet table. "Ooh, look Shadow, those are Cream and Vanilla's lemon tarts, they're really really good! Try one!" She made sure he tried one. Then while she was talking to Vanilla, Knuckles, Sonic, and Vector took Shadow aside, or more accurately, dragged him to another side of the room. Sonic grinned at him, "Hey Shad, you like Aaaamy don't you?" Shadow looked expressionless. Then Knuckles butted in, "Sonic was asking any time he visited one of us, "have you seen Shadow?". Every time, he's slightly touchy about the fact you seemed more concerned about Amy." "Yes, I'd really like to know what you two act like in private..." Said Vector, letting his sentence trail off, "I act the same as I always do." Said Shadow stiffly. Charmy had come over, "Oh come on Shadow, admit it! You're head over heels in love!" Shadow glared at the bee, if looks could kill, Charmy would be a withered mass on the floor. "I am NOT, I'm usually head over heels in a spindash." Sonic suddenly thumped Shadow's back, "That's the spirit Shadow! Smart comebacks, you should practice!" Shadow glared at Sonic and quickly moved off.

He stood in a corner of the room, frowning slightly as he thought, Cream came over with Cheese, "Mr. Shadow, I've noticed that you aren't talking to anyone, I thought you might be lonely and want company!" She smiled brightly, "There are some seats outside." She took his hand and led him out. They sat on a bench near the little ring pool that Sonic had helped make for Cheese, out of the blue (pardon the pun) Cream said, "You're a really nice person Shadow." He looked at her questioningly. "You helped save the planet, you're thinking about Ms. Amy's safety, she's not been herself since you disappeared a year ago, but now you're back, she's acting like herself!" Cream looked at him as if this explained everything satisfactorily, he shrugged inwardly and leaned back against the bench, "Mr. Shadow?" "What." "Do you like Ms. Amy?" "In what way?" "Well, Mr. Sonic was telling me that you love Amy." Shadow's eyes narrowed, so the faker was spreading that falsehood around was he? But... was it really a falsehood? "Mr. Shadow?" "I don't know." Then, somewhat reluctantly, making her swear not to tell at least thirty times over, he told her about the past month. Cream's eyes widened, then she smiled happily, "Well I know that Ms. Amy likes you, maybe not in the way you think you like her, but she likes you. She usually tells me about stuff if she thinks it's important, so if she finds herself liking you and tells me, I'll tell you, is it a deal?" She held out her hand, Shadow hesitated, then took it. Cream smiled, "Would you come try some of the pie Momma and me made?" She asked, standing up, Shadow shrugged and followed her inside.

"Oh Shadow wasn't the party great?!" Amy asked him, positively dancing with happiness, Shadow shrugged, "I guess." Amy stopped, and to Shadow's surprise, her eyes narrowed, "Did Sonic tease you?" Shadow considered, "Well in a sense." "How could he? And you've just come back to us too! I'll have a word with that man, the nerve!" She marched to the kitchen, Shadow could hear her pick up the phone, "I'm going on a run..." He trailed off as Amy started yelling at Sonic over the phone, he quickly slipped outside and shut the door. Activating his Darkness shoes, he took off down the street. Vector smiled as he removed the binoculars from his eyes, he called Espio, "Espio, Shadow IS staying with Amy, repeat that once." "What do you mean repeat that once?" "I mean, that I repeat what I just said." "But you didn't!" Interjected Charmy, Vector ground his teeth.

Shadow came back and found Amy covered in flour from making a cake. Shadow raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think that making a cake required you to cover your body in flour." He said, she glared slightly, "Well it doesn't, but you see... the flour... well... the first flour bag kind of exploded on me, I accidentally hit it on the edge of the counter." Shadow had to restrain himself so he didn't laugh. "And the second one did too!" Amy pouted, looking even more comical. She turned and lifted another bag, Shadow's hand was suddenly on hers, once before, Amy would have knocked his hand away, but now... now she didn't want his hand to leave hers. "Let me help you." He whispered, swinging it easily up onto the counter. She rubbed her hand were his had touched. He turned around, "Are you okay?" She came back to reality, "Oh... yes." He left the kitchen, as he went to the living room, Amy watched him, come to think of it, he looked considerably better than Sonic, he had more muscle, Sonic had a bit of extra weight because of all the chillidogs he would eat, Shadow also seemed to walk with grace, Sonic usually walked with a slight swagger or while he walked his feet would seem to fidget.

Shadow felt her eyes on him, but he didn't turn, he found the sensation rather nice, like something warming after being out in the cold for a long time. _But then again, my isolation from everyone could be called being out in the cold. _Shadow mused. Then he shook his head slightly, he sat on one of the sofas and stretched out, now he could be alone with his thoughts for awhile.

Chapter 3: One small kiss is all it takes...

Over the next week, Shadow and Amy found themselves staring at the other when no one else was watching, especially the other. Amy would bustle around cooking and baking and Shadow would either sit in the kitchen on the counter watching her (Amy didn't mind, he also helped her on the odd occasion) or he'd sit in the living room and watch her from there. Amy would take him to restaurants on the weekends, Sonic had had Team Chaotix watching, his mission for them was, "See if Shadow and Amy like each other, if they LOVE each other, tell me, if they just like each other, please nudge it along so they love each other and Amy won't chase me anymore!" So they had, Espio had had a month of no sleep, because of his ability to stay invisible, Vector had had him on the job most of the time. Espio had been walking past Amy's house when she saw how tired he looked so she offered to let him stay for awhile so he could get a proper sleep. Espio had gratefully accepted.

Amy answered the ringing phone, "Hello?" "Hello Ms. Amy!" "Hi Cream!" "Momma and I got tickets to a movie, would you like to come? We invited everyone else too!" Everyone else meant:

Sonic,

Team Chaotix,

Knuckles,

Blaze,

Silver,

and Tails

Amy thought for a minute, "Just a second." She put a hand over the receiver, "Shadow! Would you like to go to a movie?" Shadow emerged from the living room. "What?" "Cream and Vanilla got tickets to a movie, they invited everyone else, would you like to go?" She clearly wanted to go, when she wanted him to do something, Shadow had found himself consenting, he sighed, "Alright." Amy's eyes sparkled, "Okay, what time is it?" "It's at four o' clock tomorrow Ms. Amy, it's a romance, and it's called, One small kiss is all it takes." Amy loved romances, "Oh that's perfect!"

"Amy!" Called Sonic waving his hand, seeing him, she grabbed Shadow's wrist and tugged him through the crowds, he followed. Sonic grinned, "Hey! It's been awhile, how are you?" Amy hugged Sonic, but not the bone crushing hug, it was a hug any normal person would give. Sonic pulled her off him, then looked into her eyes with concern, "What's wrong Sonic?" Sonic stopped peering at her, "I'm wondering what marvelous brain cell restrained you from breaking half my bones in a hug." He replied. She laughed, Cream came over, "Hello Amy! Momma wants to know if you'd like something to eat and drink while the movie's going on. And Mr. Shadow too!" Cream smiled brightly at him. Amy and Shadow ended up sharing a large box of popcorn, Amy got a bottle of juice and insisted Shadow have some soda. The movie was very very romantic, but not like your usual romance movie, more like something Jane Austen would have written...

Afterwards they all went to Twinkle Park at Charmy's insistence, there Shadow and Amy decided to go home, on the way they stopped on the bridge near the pond, they leaned and looked at the reflection of the moon in the water (Espio was again invisible behind them). "Did you have a good time Shadow?" Asked Amy. "I guess." He shrugged. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek, Shadow blinked, and looked at her, she looked distinctly uncomfortable, "Uh... sorry Shad..." Before she could continue he smiled and kissed her back, soon they were both kissing each other (Espio shuddered in horror) and all under the light of the moon.

The next morning Shadow rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his spikes, he looked back onto the bed and saw Amy asleep, she'd been curled up against his back, he smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving for the bathroom. While in the shower he heard the bedroom door open, and when he went into the kitchen, she had just finished setting out breakfast, she smiled at him and they kissed before he sat down. "Hey Shadow?" He looked up questioningly from his eggs and toast. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to lunch? And then maybe we can walk around for a bit...?" He smiled, "Anything you want." He said softly. She laughed and hugged him, "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." He was slightly surprised, but then he returned the hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Amy Rose."

Chapter 4: Marriage is paradise, and babies are heaven

It had been a month since the morning they told each other of their love, Amy had an engagement ring from Shadow (a circle of silver with a ruby carved into the shape of a rose) and the marriage was to be the next Tuesday. Their baby, was due on Thursday the doctors had told them. Amy was so excited, "What shall we name him?" "How do you know it's a boy?" "I can just feel it!" Amy was practically bouncing with excitement, pregnancy gave her mood swings but she could usually be cheered up by the mention of the wedding.

(I skip the whole wedding day as it wasn't too incredibly glamorous, at least to Shadow.)

_Setting: Wednesday, the day after the wedding._

Everyone was throwing a celebratory party for the new couple, Shadow didn't want to but a pleading look from Amy made him consent. So they were at the beach and partying like there was no tomorrow. Amy doubled up and gasped, "Shadow..." He was immediately crouched by her, "He's kicking, he's coming out..." She didn't have to say anything else, Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and chaos controlled them all to the hospital. Everyone waited anxiously. Shadow was pacing worriedly, Sonic was watching him, half amused, half worried, "Something bugging you Shadow?" Shadow gave him a death glare, "Whoa, I didn't think we'd get the old Shadow back so soon." Said Sonic smiling faintly. Suddenly a doctor came, Shadow's attention turned, "You can see her now, it's a boy." Shadow smirked slightly, "Hmph, I guess she was right." Everyone crowded around Amy's bed, the tiny hedgehog had his fathers spikes (exclusion of stripes), he was light blue, he had red eyes like his father, and some dark blue hair. Amy smiled at the little bundle. "Guys let's give them a minute alone." Rouge pushed everyone except Shadow out of the room. "Well Shadow, you're a father, would you like to hold him?" Shadow nodded, not trusting himself to speak, the tiny little hedgehog smiled at him and snuggled up to him, wrapping a tiny hand in Shadow's chest fur. Shadow smiled, "What shall we name him?" Shadow looked at his wife, then his child, and smiled, "How about... Mystery?" They looked at the little child, he smiled, Amy laughed as he squirmed to get closer to his father, "I think that's a very good name."

Chapter 5: Amy leaves Shadow, Rouge picks him up again

Only two weeks into their marriage Amy came to Shadow who was in the living room, he smiled and was going to kiss her when she said, "Shadow? I have... something to say." He sat back on the couch, Mystery crawling around on his lap. "I...I..." Shadow felt dread. "What did Sonic say?" He asked quietly, Amy burst into tears, "I'm so sorry Shadow, Sonic proposed to me and I said... I said yes! I don't know why, I already got the divorce papers, you... you only need to sign." Shadow looked blankly at the paper, if he signed, some of the happiest moments in his life would disappear down the drain, but if he didn't, he would make a person he loved miserable. He wanted her to be happy, "Can I have a pen?" Amy was still crying, but she nodded, and brought him one. He quickly signed, _Shadow the Hedgehog_. Amy kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Shadow." Then she turned to leave and pack her things, "Are you going to take Mystery?" Asked Shadow. Amy turned, then very slowly, she shook her head, "No, I want you to raise him, as a reminder of our times together..." Amy's voice faltered slightly but still remained strong. Shadow nodded silently.

The doorbell rang, Amy had been married to Sonic for two years. Shadow answered the door, holding Mystery in one arm. "Oh Rouge." "Hi Shadow, mind if I come in?" Shadow shrugged, "Sure why not?" After the door was closed Rouge suddenly kissed Shadow, even though his mind violently reacted to this sudden movement he couldn't help but release himself to her, he had missed this kind of thing ever since Amy left, Rouge finally broke away from him, "I'm sorry Shadow, it's just, I realized that, I love you, I loved you even before you married Amy. And ever since you divorced, I've been hoping, that maybe you love me too...?" She let the sentence trail of uncertainly. "Since when were you so open?" "Since I realized I love you." She looked at him pleadingly, hopefully. Shadow sighed, "If it will make you happy Rouge..." "No! Only if you love me!" Looking into her eyes Shadow realized he did love her, even more than he'd loved Amy, he nodded slowly, trying to ignore Mystery tugging his chest fur. "I love you too Rouge." Rouge leapt forward, and hugged him.

Chapter 6: Mystery is a big brother

_Setting: Ten years later..._

Mystery hoisted his younger brother Dark up, then his younger sister Stealth, Dark was five, and Stealth was four. He was bringing them home from daycare. Mystery's attire was as follows, a dark blue bandana around his neck, a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, dark blue gloves with two white stripes and white cuffs, blue sunglasses, faded blue jeans, and light blue boots with white stripes like his mother's, except for the fact they had black for the soles and heels and there were also two black straps. Dark was currently wearing Mystery's sunglasses and trying to pose while being carried. Mystery smiled. His Mom opened the door, when Dark was born, they had gotten a bigger house close to Mystery's friends house's. "Hey Mystery, did they give you any trouble?" Mystery smiled, "No, I've told you, they never do. Well, except from stealing my sunglasses to wear on the way home." Amy smiled at Mystery, his dark blue hair had been made into a mohawk by Bunnie Rabbot (who still had wanted to be a hairdresser) and the gloves had been given to him by Tails. "If you want some lunch, it's in the dining room." "Thanks Mom." She smiled again and ruffled his hair. His two younger siblings had been put down, but were now determinedly clinging to his legs, so he had to walk rather awkwardly to the kitchen. Amy went to Shadow's office were he was paying the bills. He looked up, they kissed, "What is it Amy?" "Well, Mystery got home so it's time for lunch honey." He smiled, and stood up, "Alright." When they entered the dining room, Mystery was wrestling his two siblings into their high chairs, they had decided they didn't want to be in high chairs today, but normal chairs like their big brother, and were putting up a good fight. Then Mystery whispered, "Hey, if you get in your high chairs and behave you can both play my new video game with me." They immediately sat straight.

Shadow and Amy laughed, being parents had been rather awkward at first and they had thought they wouldn't manage two kids until Mystery showed them he was fine with watching his younger brother. And so while his parents did stuff they had to, Mystery would watch his siblings, and they were openly devoted to him. Stealth and Dark were both black like their father, had the same red eyes, and they had magenta stripes, for some reason, they liked wearing red or grey clothes. Mystery smiled again and quickly got himself some sandwiches.

Later Amy and Shadow took the children to an ice cream parlor. Dark and Stealth's faces were soon covered in it, effectively giving them new eyebrows, mustaches and beards. Mystery was now in a black vest, his shirt had gotten dirty while lunch was happening (Dark had started a food fight with Stealth and Mystery had been caught in the middle) so his tuft of chest fur was evident. Rouge smiled at him then leaned across and very lightly ran her hand back and forth across his chest fur. Mystery's eyes widened as he squirmed to get away from his mother's seeking touch, "Mom get off! That's ticklish!" Shadow put on a mock mournful face, "That is why I always wear a shirt Mystery, to stop your mother doing just that." Mystery squirmed, "Come on mini-ultimate! Let's see what you can do." They made a beeline for the nearest gym, Shadow holding the other two children with their ice cream cones. Rouge and Mystery faced each other. "Okay Mystery, let's see how well you do against one of your parents." Said Rouge smiling at Mystery as Shadow, Dark, and Stealth sat down, the latter two licking cones still. Mystery brushed his hair from his face, took a deep breath, and started to pull the ambient chaos energy in from all around (a little trick his father taught him, it would return later to the sources), Rouge's eyes widened with shock, her son didn't see as his eyes were closed, he could do the technique with eyes closed or open but he preferred to do it with closed eyes, besides, while his eyes were closed, he could convince himself to disregard the fact that Rouge was his mother so he could fight her.

He opened his eyes, fur and hair billowing wildly in an unseen wind, "Chaos sabre." He said quietly, he suddenly had a sword made purely from chaos energy in his hand, he raised it, closed his eyes for a second, spread his legs, and used the sword to create a ball of energy, "Chaos..." The ball was twice the size of his head now. "... Sphere!" It shot, if Rouge had stayed a second longer her fur would have been seriously burned, but as it was, it narrowly missed her, only singing some of her hair. She looked at her son in shock, he grinned as Shadow and Mystery's younger siblings clapped proudly, "That's right, Dad taught me, but this is purely my own, and, that chaos sphere wasn't even at full power, full power would have blown you to bits." Then he lunged, not using the sword, he pulled his fist back, "Chaos strike!" It connected with her stomach, she flew backwards, quickly jumping out of the hole in the wall she retaliated with, "Screw kick!" Mystery easily dodged. "That the best you can do mother?" He taunted, she grinned at him, "Oh no..." The fight lasted an hour, Mystery easily winning with 'Chaotic fate', which was fifty forks of green and blue lightning forking out madly in all directions from the area Mystery's heart was, or it could be concentrated from his eyes, mouth, or hands into a single beam. He smiled at his distinctly ruffled mother, who, the last attack had seen to it, was on the floor. Mystery held his hand out to her. She accepted and started dusting herself off, "Well, I can see you aren't a knock off, when have you and your father been practicing?" She asked, slightly curious. "Well, we practiced whenever you wanted me to polish your jewels." Rouge's eyebrow raised, "Hmm... maybe making you polish my jewels was pointless, alright, we'll change your schedule, you can spar with your Dad in the time you used to, I mean you WERE supposed to, polish my jewels." Shadow and Mystery high fived and Dark and Stealth jumped with excitement. "Can we watch?" They pleaded on the way back, Dark sitting on Shadow's left shoulder, Stealth sitting on his right, both were clinging to his neck. Shadow would have shrugged, but because of his two passengers he couldn't. "Sure." Was his only reply. "DADDY WE LOVE YOU!" They shrieked at the top of their lungs making nearby people turn and stare at them.

The end, for now.


End file.
